


You'll listen to your heart or your Cloak will make you to

by cutebutpsyco



Series: Ironstrange Week [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), but not as much as stephen does, the cloack of levitation likes tony, this thing has more science in it than the one i wrote for 'magic and science' prompt tbqh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: IRONSTRANGE WEEK | DAY 3The Cloak of LevitationThe Cloak never took to anyone who wasn’t Strange himself and he had to show her that he could be trusted in the first place and now she was there, wrapped around Tony’s body as if she was trying to say Stephen something.Ok, maybe the Cloak had a point and cuddling with Tony was great because the man completely relaxed snuggling more into the hug and looked ten years younger and without any worry in his life but that wasn’t the point in the first place.





	You'll listen to your heart or your Cloak will make you to

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute fluff and everything is cute! As I said in the tags, there's probably more science there then magic in the previous fict which was supposed to be about magic but, still, inspiration is a bitch!  
> Special thanks to GoldenMoon_42 for beta reading this!
> 
> And, as always, characters don't belong to me and the only thing that I've invented it's the idea of the scientists trying to bring back Vision to life.

The point was: they both were workaholics, so it wasn’t anything strange for one of them to call and cancel their plans, whatever they were. It wasn’t weird for Stephen to crash at Tony’s and wait for him to get out of his labs. It also wasn’t weird for him to spend his time speaking with Bruce whenever the scientist was around.  
The two of them bonded fast thanks to their medical degrees and then discovered they had much more in common than they thought at first.

Though it had been three days since Stephen had last heard from Tony and while he didn’t know at which point of their relationship they were -it was more than a friendship, for sure, but they couldn’t say more about it either- he was worried. If not that then it was because Tony could actually disappear into his labs forgetting about every vital necessity when he was working on something and considering that Bruce asked his help. Stephen knew they were trying to find a way to replace the Mind Stone and recreate Vision and despite knowing Shuri was working with them as well, he knew that that was the kind of project Tony wouldn’t have left for meaningless things like sickness and sleep.

He was more than happy to help with it. Since he had lost the use of his hands, he never did anything similar to his former job and he was missing it terribly. Stephen was just able to hide it as he used to do in the past with things that he accepted by now.  
Weirdly, though, he didn’t miss the fame or the money, he didn’t miss being at the center of everyone’s attention and the front pages of the newspapers. He missed the thrill of having a life under his hands, being responsible for it. And he was responsible for lives, now that he was the Supreme Sorcerer, but it was different.

He got out of the portal in the room that everyone called the Frankenstein’s Room of the Avengers Tower and searched for Tony. It was late in the evening, but Stephen wasn’t surprised to see both Shuri, looking at some holographic projection with a sleepy expression, and Bruce, drowning his tiredness in a cup of coffee.

“Stephen!” The man almost yelled, causing Shuri to rise her eyes on him, throwing a murderous glance in Banner’s direction. “Shuri was studying your...”

"Bruce... Can we speak about it tomorrow?" interrupted Stephen, "I was looking for Tony.”

“Sure... He left before, saying he had something to do with you or whatever,” Shuri moved a hand in the air, going back to whatever she was doing before as if a sorcerer didn’t just appear in the middle of her lab. “Just tell me, he didn’t promise you a quickie there because we work on these tables!”

Stephen tried so hard not to laugh and said his goodbyes to both scientists in the lab before opening a new portal.

He went back in the Sanctum mostly because it wasn’t like he knew any of the other places that Tony could be looking for him and when he appeared he had to suppress a laud laugh for the scene in front of him. Tony was laying on his sofa and the Cloak of Levitation was wrapped around him. The funny thing was that Tony was sleeping and was clearly trying to get rid of the thing which did nothing but tightening her embrace. And, seriously, maybe the fact that Tony didn’t look peaceful either when he was sleeping was sad as fuck but... trying not to laugh was a real struggle.

Stephen walked towards Tony and slightly turning to pat his Cloak.

“Move over, let him sleep.” He whispered, receiving a slap for an answer from the rope’s helm. As if he could force her to do something the Cloak didn’t want to.

Everything Stephen could actually do was stay there, trying time and time again to convince the damned artifact that her hugs weren’t required or appreciated when someone was trying to sleep. The Cloak never took to anyone who wasn’t Strange himself and he had to show her that he could be trusted in the first place and now she was there, wrapped around Tony’s body as if she was trying to say Stephen something.

Ok, maybe the Cloak had a point and cuddling with Tony was great because the man completely relaxed snuggling more into the hug and looked ten years younger and without any worry in his life but that wasn’t the point in the first place.

He would have used it, in the past, used it as a vantage over the other man, but now he didn’t see it as a weakness anymore, he would have kept all Tony’s secrets, the ones he told him and the ones he had observed emerging from Tony’s shield when they were alone.

He considered to rising up from the couch and go into the kitchen, hoping that the smell of food would wake up Tony, but the Cloak decided better by wrapping itself around him, forcing Strange again at Tony’s side.

“Oh my...” He said, smiling, feeling the hot fabric closing around his shoulders as well. His right arm closed almost spontaneously around Tony’s waist and he pushed his head on the other man’s shoulder.

Only when she was satisfied with what she did the Cloak remove herself from their shoulders and rested on their legs, most likely to prevent them from freeing themselves.  
Stephen falling fast asleep against Tony and they only woke up when the afternoon sunlight streamed into the main room of the Sanctum. Tony was the first to move, shifting his shoulders slightly to face whoever was behind him and, at that movement, Stephen’s eyes opened.

“Good morning,” Strange said, his voice raw. “Slept well?”

Tony hummed then he eyed at the Cloak on their legs. “Yes, though I’d sleep better if your damned robe hadn't decided that I was feeling cold.”

Tony smirked at him but didn’t free himself from his arm.

“She also decided that I needed to cuddle you,” he tried to justify the reasoning for why he cuddled Tony even though he wasn’t sure he had to.

“Well, I suppose I have to thank her for that even though I am sweating! Your chest is a fucking heater.”

Despite what Tony said, though, they didn’t move until they heard someone else entering the Sanctum.

Wong’s face appeared a moment later, his eyes lingering for a moment on the Cloak still on their legs, then he smiled and walked straight into the kitchen. Stephen knew he wouldn’t get away with it anytime soon but, for the moment, he simply decided it was good to bring Tony back at the Avengers Headquarters and it wasn't until they were at the Compound that he realized that the Cloak was still wrapped around Tony’s shoulders and stayed there until the both of them had parted.


End file.
